


Night after night

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: Средневековое АУ. Тайные отношения между Эриком (королём) и Чарльзом (слугой).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night after night

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод, оригинал лежит здесь: http://swoopswoopis.tumblr.com/post/76344260470/aumedieval-a-secret-relationship-between-erik

При королевском дворе всё было так же претенциозно, как и всегда; лорды соперничали за благосклонность, леди льстили себе надеждой приглянуться, однако всех их едва ли интересовало что-то, кроме собственных потребностей, желаний и стремлений. 

Эрик оглядел комнату и не заметил ни единого неприветливого лица — помещение с трудом выдерживало столько лицемерия в одном месте. Поймав взгляд леди Фрост, он увидел, как на её нежном лице расцветает приторная улыбка манипулятора и предложение в отблеске её серо-голубых глаз, которое он мог принять в любой момент, пусть и прекрасно знал о её личных злоключениях, семейной драме, что держала в напряжении весь Дом Фростов.

Подобных ей было множество на сегодняшнем вечере, и даже те, кто остался под защитой собственных крепостных стен, без промедления отдали бы на отсечение левую руку, дабы кто-то из членов именно их семьи обладал своим собственным местом в королевской постели. Это было почти оскорбительно — то, каким податливым они считали его, если могли всерьёз допустить мысль о том, что такая вещь способна подарить им возможность некоего влияния. По правде говоря, Эрик ужасно устал от всего этого, и с гораздо большим удовольствием посмотрел бы на выступление лютниста, нежели на бесконечный круговорот лордов, предлагающих свои услуги, просящих милости, требующих возмездия.

Слишком многих сбивало с толку отсутствие у него известных любовниц и нежелание до сих пор жениться. Эрик не обращал внимания на этот шум, даже когда давление по поводу наследника усилилось, советы стали более походить на требования. Тем не менее, это поселило беспокойство в его груди.

Когда последние участники процессии, поклонившись, ушли, Эрик повернулся к своей матери, царствующей Королеве, которая в свои годы была столь же хороша и изящна, сколь и напомаженные молодые леди, и всё гораздо мудрее. В отличие от ссутулившегося Короля, Королева-Мать сидела ровно, подобно безупречной скульптуре, наблюдая за развернувшимся весельем, танцами и возлияниями. Аккуратно она перевела свой взгляд туда, где он уже ждал её, и их глаза встретились буквально на секунду, прежде чем она возвела очи горе.

— Ступай, — вздохнула она. — В твоём нынешнем состоянии от тебя не будет никакой пользы.

Эрик хотел возразить, что от него всегда есть польза, но то зудящее чувство внутри, что мучило его весь вечер, медленно, но верно разгоралось, превращаясь во всеохватывающее пламя, которое не прекратит терзать всё его тело, покуда его желание не будет выполнено. Вместо этого он позволил себе едва заметную улыбку и поднялся со своего трона, чтобы поцеловать мать в щеку.

— Благодарю.

— Будь осторожен, — произнесла Королева Эди после краткого объятия.

Король моргнул, растерявшись на мгновение, — она _не могла_ знать, — но её на миг преобразившееся лицо дало ему понять — она знала.

— Но как? — одними губами спросил он, не решаясь говорить вслух в присутствии многочисленных свидетелей.

Длинный рукав её алого платья приподнялся, когда она положила ладонь на его щёку.

— Твои глаза. Они мне всё рассказали. 

Он взял её руку в свою и поцеловал, кивнув, спеша покинуть зал через выход, который был скрыт за его троном, чтобы не попасть в плен к очередному лорду или леди на весь оставшийся вечер. Одна-единственная заминка — он приказал стражникам, приставленным к нему, остаться с Королевой.

Логан закатил глаза, но отступил, Дарвин кивком дал понять, что приказ принят к исполнению.

Всё тем же лёгким тоном он добавил:

— Пришлите слугу.

Ни один из них и ухом не повёл на обыкновенный приказ, так что Эрик, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, последовал дальше по направлению к своим личным покоям, но, встрепенувшись вдруг, решил выбрать более длинную дорогу и завернул в один из узких коридоров, в котором он с меньшей вероятностью столкнётся с кем-либо. В его голове давно зрел образ, и желание, глубоко связанное с ним, выполнения которого он едва был в силах дождаться. Холодный камень пола громко отражал его быстрый шаг через оживлённый замок, золотое ожерелье на шее позвякивало, отзываясь на спешку. Свет свечей освещал весь его путь, изученный наизусть, отбрасывая слабые отблески и высвечивая очертания Эрика на стенах.

Когда он, наконец, достиг массивных дубовых дверей, в его груди разлилось облегчение. Дверь скрипнула, когда Эрик толкнул её, скользнув взглядом по богатому внутреннему убранству, которое проигнорировал, фокусируясь на одном — единственном, что когда-либо имело значение.

— Чарльз, — выдохнул он, поворачиваясь только для того, чтобы притворить дверь и запереть её на деревянную защёлку, перед тем как сократить расстояние между ними. Эрик чувствовал, как гулко колотится в груди сердце от одного взгляда на эту фарфоровую кожу, усеянную веснушками, губы цвета красного вина и глаза, такие глубокие, что он забывался всякий раз, лишь глядя в них.

Молодой человек лукаво улыбнулся, поклонившись. Его бледно-голубой жакет пошёл складками, когда Эрик обхватил своего слугу руками за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе, пока их губы не встретились. Чарльз мгновенно растаял, всё напряжение прошедшего дня покинуло его тело в ту секунду, когда он запустил уверенные пальцы в волосы Эрика. Эрик захватывал его рот, кусая и посасывая, до того момента, как Чарльз не отстранился сам, тяжело дыша, — расширенные зрачки и припухшие губы.

Эрик был точно так же растрёпан и хрипло дышал, обвивая Чарльза и не выпуская из объятий.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Я и так твой, мой Король, — ответил Чарльз, ослабляя хватку и перемещая пальцы на щёку Эрика, нежно поглаживая. Эрик наклонился, подставляясь под прикосновение, и зажмурился, концентрируясь на ощущениях, на том, что Чарльз сейчас рядом.

— Я хочу тебя постоянно, — прошептал он, открывая глаза, чтобы встретиться с изумлённой синью мягкого и печального взгляда.

— Ты должен править страной.

— К чёрту страну, — он вздохнул, стискивая Чарльза в объятиях ещё сильнее. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, каждый день каждого месяца каждого года. Не жена, не госпожа. Ты.

Чарльз встал на носочки и очень нежно поцеловал Эрика сначала в кончик носа, затем в щёку и в губы.

— Я всего лишь твой слуга, мой Король.

— Я могу даровать тебе земли, Чарльз. Титул. Всё, что ты захочешь.

Темноволосый юноша покачал головой.

— Я не хочу этого. Я не хочу ничего, что заставило бы меня покинуть тебя, — даже на день.

Эрик опустил голову и прижался своим лбом ко лбу Чарльза, мягко касаясь своими губами его губ.

— Тебе придётся.

— Это всё, чего я прошу.

Они прикрыли глаза, вновь соединяя губы, пока Эрик вслепую вёл их обоих к постели. Осторожно подтолкнув Чарльза, он заставил того опуститься простыни, и принялся расшнуровывать его жакет.

— На что мне жена, когда у меня есть ты?

Широкая и ясная улыбка Чарльза заставила сердце Короля ускорить темп, в груди его что-то сжалось. 

— Я люблю тебя, — невнятно пробормотал он, освободив своего слугу от одежд и потянувшись к собственным, — только чтобы быть остановленным родными руками. Чарльз перекатился, оказываясь сверху, и развёл его бёдра, устраиваясь меж них, и приступил к своему занятию.

— Позволь мне, — настоял он, неторопливо распуская каждый узел шнуровки и покрывая поцелуями открытую кожу.

— _Чарльз..._

Слуга в ответ лишь с горящими глазами поднялся поцелуями по его телу к губам, смыкая их, перед тем, как открыть, позволяя Эрику завладеть его ртом.

— Я всегда, — Чарльз отстранился, шумно дыша, его руки цеплялись за последние завязки на одеждах Эрика, — всегда любил тебя, — продолжил он между поцелуями. — С того самого момента, как впервые увидел тебя... — он застонал, когда рука Эрика скользнула вниз вдоль его тела, — ...м-много лет назад.

— Я знаю, — Эрик издал глухой стон, когда почувствовал касание прохладного воздуха к разгорячённой коже. Чарльз сплёл их тела воедино, бережный и умелый в своём старании оставить их обоих обессиленными и удовлетворёнными.

Вечность спустя Чарльз лежал в плотном кольце рук Эрика, в то время как оба они отдыхали под покрывалом на королевском ложе. Эрик снял с пальца одно из своих колец и любовно надел на палец левой руки Чарльза. Слуга опустил на него глаза, задержавшись на мгновение, затем издал восхищённый звук и повернулся к Эрику, чтобы поцеловать того в щёку.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу носить его.

— Ты можешь. И тебе придётся.

— Люди узнают...

— Пусть.

— _Эрик..._

— Ты не переубедишь меня в этом, Чарльз. Если только ты не хочешь...

— Я хочу, — Чарльз вздохнул, и его взгляд смягчился, но после превратился в нарочито недовольный, когда он ткнул своего Короля под рёбра. — Романтичный дурак.

Руки Эрика сжались крепче вокруг Чарльза.

— Только для тебя. Для тебя одного.

Чарльз глубоко вздохнул ещё раз.

— Я переживу это.


End file.
